scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Heroestopia 2018 Style
Cast * Judy Hopps - Agent Xero * Nick Wilde - Grim Reaper * Chief Bogo - Grunkle Stan * Leodore Lionheart - Mr. Herriman * Yax - Radicles * Mrs. Otterton - Princess Ilana * Dawn Bellwether - Lord Dominator * Gazelle - Britney Britney * Officer Benjamin Clawhauser - Razmo * Officer McHorn - Jamie * Stu Hopps - Flint Lockwood * Bonnie Hopps - Sam Sparks * Duke Weaselton - Bad Newt * Mr. Big - Lord Starchbottom * Fru Fru - Teodora * Gideon Grey - Tom * Flash - Ansi Molina * Priscilla - Agent Xero * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Francoeur * Doug - Vlad * Finnick - Zig * Frantic Pig - Earl Devereaux * Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Charlie * Young Judy Hopps - Young Agent Xero * Young Nick Wilde - Young Grim Reaper * Emmitt Otterton - Lance * Otterton Children - Eenie and Billy * Manchas - Mr. Green * Peter Moosebridge - Mordecai * Koslov - Captain LaPoutine * Raymond - Armando * Kevin - Booli Burt as a Extra * Mouse Foreman - Mayor of Townsville * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Squish * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Orion * Landlady - Lila Test * Nangi - Lori Loud * Young Gideon Grey - Herby * Sharla - Sophiana * Jaguar Pretend Actuary - Sherman * Travis - Miles Tails Prower * Gareth - Timmy Turner * Junior Range Scout Bullies - T.K.O * Larry and Gary - Bugs * Dril Sergeant - Tyler's Mom * Arrested Wolf - Norm The Genie * Moose Given Parking Ticket - Patrick Star * Mouse Given Parking Ticket - Uncle Grandpa * Hippo Who's Mom Given Parking Ticket - Darcy Homandollar Gallery Agent Xero Posing.png That-Rascal-Grim-billy-and-mandy-33070030-940-705.png S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG Mr. Herriman.png Radicles2.png Ilana and Jason playing soccer together 02.png Efdd0e00f1d8cd95fc20bb52b613b885.png Britney-britney-the-fairly-oddparents-5.14.jpg 7355bca80b8847f5d2d5c4531906b40b 400x400.jpeg Jamie.png Twilight's Father.png Twilight Velvet vector.png Bad Newt.png Lord-starchbottom-the-7d-9.jpg Teodora Villavicencio.png Tom.png 258px-Jonathan.png Mavis-hotel-transylvania-the-series-9.12.jpg Francoer from A Monster in Paris.png Hqdefault Vlad Lead Sucker as Lefou.jpg Zig.png Earl Devereaux.png DksVOOCUYAIz4Xe.jpg Young Agent Xero.png Young Grim Reaper.png Lance Sym Bionic Titans.png Eenie from The 7D.png Grim-character-billy.png Mr. Green.png Mordecai.png Captain LaPoutine.png Armando.png Booli.png Burt.png Mayor of Townsville.png Squish.png Orion.png Lila Test.png Lori-the-loud-house-10.9.jpg Herby.jpg Sophiana.png Sherman.png Miles Tails Prower.png Timmy-turner.jpg 2f301CEE.png Screenshot 20180403 181519.png Ms.Bowman 2.png Norm The Genie.png Patrick Star.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png The Loud House Wiki - Darcy.png Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts Story Scenes * Heroestopia Part 1 - Prologue/Young Tom * Heroestopia Part 2 - The Police Academy * Heroestopia Part 3 - Welcome to Heroestopia * Heroestopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty * Heroestopia Part 5 - Handsicle * Heroestopia Part 6 - The Mer-Fish Chase * Heroestopia Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle * Heroestopia Part 8 - The Naturalist Club * Heroestopia Part 9 - Department Of 10 * Heroestopia Part 10 - Lord Starchbottom * Heroestopia Part 11 - Mr. Green Goes Insane * Heroestopia Part 12 - The Gondola * Heroestopia Part 13 - Help from Lord Dominator * Heroestopia Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum * Heroestopia Part 15 - We Cracked the Case * Heroestopia Part 16 - Agent Xero Gives Up * Heroestopia Part 17 - Agent Xero's Apology * Heroestopia Part 18 - Vlad's Laboratory/Train Fight * Heroestopia Part 19 - The Natural History Museum/Lord Dominator is Arrested * Heroestopia Part 20 - The City is Saved * Heroestopia Part 21 - Britney Britney's Concert Try Everything * Heroestopia Part 22 - End CreditsCategory:Zootopia Movie Spoofs